


Drunk In Love

by Alagracededieu



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alagracededieu/pseuds/Alagracededieu





	Drunk In Love

李帝努努力支撑着自己站在自家暖色昏黄的廊灯下，操着自己被酒精浸哑的嗓子念叨着罗渽民的名字。罗渽民忙不迭过来捂住李帝努的嘴，“小声点，孩子刚睡。”他闻了闻李帝努身上味道，整个一酒桶里捞起来似的，“你喝的也太多了，臭死了！”李帝努亲了亲罗渽民的手心，更过分的还伸出舌尖暧昧舔了舔，罗渽民嫌弃地把手心的口水往李帝努的衬衫一擦。李帝努不恼，痴痴地笑着过去捞罗渽民的腰，罗渽民使出自己孕期之前一拳下去9028的力气把人推开，“洗澡去！我给你煮醒酒汤，待会儿过来喝。”

李帝努简单洗掉一身酒气，带着水汽靠在厨房门口看着罗渽民背对着他用铲子翻动着炖锅里的炖料。软和地让他心里发烫，李帝努满足地长出口气来，走进厨房掩上门轻轻地把罗渽民搂住。罗渽民轻声问他，“怎么了？”李帝努摇摇头，罗渽民的脖颈修长，在家里穿着宽松的T恤显得脖子更加可口了，他把自己的鼻子陷进了他的omega柔软的腺体里。罗渽民忍不住缩了缩脖子，但还是任他嗅着自己小苍兰的信息素味道，“怎么突然就这样了？”罗渽民又问。

李帝努似乎是情难自己地用嘴唇和舌尖去触碰omega的腺体，李帝努已为刀俎，而罗渽民就边是鱼肉了。李帝努又嫌不够地一节一节去舔弄罗渽民突出的颈椎，罗渽民推拒是不成的，“等一下！李帝努！你不会是？”李帝努慢慢含着他的耳垂舔弄，湿漉漉的让罗渽民忍不住浑身滚烫，逃不脱的被戏弄的命运，“嗯！在这里做吧！”罗渽民双腿发软，“孩子还在睡！你也不怕把他弄醒！”李帝努亲吻落在罗渽民扬起的桃花眼尾，“唔，我忘了还有个小麻烦精在。”

 

罗渽民表情上是一副可有可无的的样子，但是李帝努亲他的时候倒是一副配合的不行的样子。罗渽民伸手把火关了，才安心任他亲着，李帝努还把手顺着他的腰往衣服里面摸过去。李帝努今天喝了酒迷糊一直黏得很，吮咬着罗渽民的嘴唇又被自己的omega推开，“你喝这么多酒还亲我，我都要醉了。”李帝努听话得很，放过他的唇齿，转头就一把推高罗渽民的衣服去亲他因为哺乳期而挺立着的浑圆乳珠。

罗渽民尚处于哺乳期，但是为了哺乳期后他能轻松让涨起的胸部变回平坦，自从孩子出生他就没有用母乳喂养过。喂不喂养是一回事，但是涨不涨奶又另一回事。罗渽民被他咬着乳尖吮了几下，立即觉得自己胸部深处有一股尖锐又细密的疼痛刺的他浑身说不上来的难受，之后就有液体断断续续争先恐后地涌出来。李帝努口腔湿热的触感细细密密地包裹了起他的神经，头皮直发麻，李帝努另一只手还拧着罗渽民另一颗涨起的乳珠，用手指揉捻着缓解他的不适。也不知道是哪里摁对了，被揉捻的乳尖直接冒出了奶，一道一道往下挂，流的李帝努满手都是，罗渽民被发痒的痛感折磨到昏头又被自己的alpha正在吸食自己的奶水的认知逼的羞愧难当。李帝努还直起身舔了舔手指，“渽民的奶是不是也可以醒酒？”

罗渽民眼眶都羞红了，胸口多余的乳汁被涂开，李帝努还含着被弄得艳红肿大的乳尖不放。前几日似乎是被堵得厉害了，今天出来的乳汁格外多，李帝努今天从乳尖到乳晕一顿吮吸舔吻啃咬确实是颇有成效，胸口也不那么恼人。罗渽民还未被做到最后就已经整个人如烂泥般被李帝努搂着才勉强站直，李帝努亲吻着罗渽民的额头。结果那位小祖宗破空一声哭，让深陷情欲的罗渽民十二万分努力推开自己的alpha跌跌撞撞跑去哄小孩。

李帝努跟在后头看戏似的，罗渽民胸口的的奶渍都被他纯棉的T恤吸收，黏着他的皮肤上隐隐还有能看到他肿大了一圈的乳晕。罗渽民也顾不上自己此时脸上红潮未散，急忙从婴儿床里把孩子抱起来轻声哄着，似乎是饿了一直啼哭不止。罗渽民转过身冲在婴儿房门口靠着无所事事的李帝努小声道，“你去泡一下奶粉好不好？”眼睛里未散去的情欲气息又跟他现在一副温柔闪着圣光的样子格格不入又相配极了。

李帝努回来的时候，看到罗渽民晃着还在发抖的手臂哄孩子，“不哭不哭哦。”孩子循着本能去寻母亲的乳房，罗渽民躲又不好躲，孩子小小的掌心蹭着他不平坦的左乳上，罗渽民一瞬间背脊上就冒出了细汗。李帝努这时候就好似天神降临，把奶瓶塞进孩子的嘴里一并把孩子也抱了过去细细拍着他的背。等小孩吮着手指又睡去，李帝努才箍着罗渽民的腰把他拖回厨房。

“干嘛又到厨房里？”罗渽民靠在冰凉的大理石流理台上小声嗔怪。“酒还没醒，”李帝努凑上去滚烫的鼻息和嘴唇贴着他的耳廓，“而且，我怕吵醒小麻烦精。”李帝努手上剥罗渽民裤子的动作是非常迅速，宽松的长裤不消几秒就缠在罗渽民纤细的脚踝上。李帝努的手掌顺着他的后腰慢慢探到他已经开始泛着体液的生殖道。李帝努安抚性地亲吻着罗渽民的耳垂、侧脸，下颚，嘴唇，手指不断往生殖道里面探，一根手指当然有余。李帝努加了第二根手指进去搅动，罗渽民才跟被捏住后颈的小猫一样咬着嘴唇陷在李帝努怀里，湿漉漉的浓密睫毛不断发颤。

“快点啊！”罗渽民定了定神，生殖道不断收紧侧头望向李帝努的眼波里带着情欲的难耐。于是这时候听话到百依百顺的李帝努直接把手指抽出来然后用自己胀得有些发痛的性器狠狠地操了进去。李帝努手臂收紧抱住罗渽民的腰，又顾忌到他腰有旧疾给他找了个着力点，但这个着力点实在是过于投机，每一下都因为重力进地更深，罗渽民实在夸不出李帝努贴心。罗渽民被顶得有些受不住。他有点控制不住的往前逃，手指攥着随手抓来的东西用力到指节发白。

可能是站着做太累了，也可能是今日过于刺激了，罗渽民觉得李帝努今天的性器过于炙热，烫得他无处可逃，似乎就要上演什么堆芯融毁的戏码。罗渽民腿软手软，扶不住东西也站不住，顺了李帝努肌肉线条往下滑。李帝努似乎是为了把他拎起来，重重地往上一顶，这一下顶得他魂都掉了。整个人从内而外彻底地为李帝努打开。罗渽民无声地流着眼泪，李帝努把自己整个性器全部送了进去。

自从孩子出生他俩的性事就少得可怜，更不用说这样的无套生殖腔内射。不要说李帝努，就连罗渽民对着久违的又痛苦又爽快的久违快感也沉溺不已。李帝努体内最后残余的酒精都被蒸腾了出来，发了狠地用力操弄罗渽民湿热的生殖腔。罗渽民呜呜咽咽地哭，李帝努又怕把孩子闹醒了，用捂住罗渽民的嘴，他被困在流理台和李帝努身体中间不上不下也不知自己身在何处。

整个人被汗湿了头，头发粘在脸上，泪痕流了满面，整个人都散发着一股被玩透烂熟任君采撷的情欲。李帝努发狠般反复捣弄着生殖腔最柔软脆弱部分，不断用冠状沟沟弄他生殖腔深层的软肉。罗渽民挣扎过想要李帝努出去，太危险了，一胎就把他折磨的要死，更不用说二胎了。结果李帝努捂着他嘴的手跟玄铁似的，推都推不动，他被强制施与了一肚子精液。

罗渽民好似魂灵飞出九天外，他想着要挽救一下自己被无套内射的情况。一把推开还在射精余韵里的李帝努，他体内那些多的粘稠透明的体液每个阻拦随着他俩交合处分开就都滴滴答答往瓷砖上落。罗渽民火急火燎往卫生间里去，还不忘嘱咐李帝努，“把醒酒汤给我喝了，省得早上头痛。”

END.


End file.
